Bloodlust
by bubblytokki
Summary: Several years have passed since the Orochimaru incident. However, it seems that was the least of their worries.
1. Clouds

Bloodlust  
  
Rating: R  
  
by: bubblytokki  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ne... doesn't that look like a fox?"  
  
"Idiot. How does that look like a fox? Foxes only have one tail."  
  
"...there are foxes with more than one tail." * like me, * thought the other boy.  
  
"Che. Who cares... why are you here Naruto?" * How troublesome. *  
  
When nothing replied to his bothersome question, Shikamaru lazily turned his head to face the intruder of his haven of cloud-gazing. Naruto was as still as a rock. * Really... what a waste of time * he thought disinterestedly.  
  
"Oy... Naruto, what's on your mind," Shikamaru queried; prepared to regret his act of kindness immediately after the words left his mouth.  
  
Only to be answered with a heavier silence. Sighing with annoyance, Shikamaru shifted his weight to allow himself to sit up in the most leisurely way possible.  
  
"I killed today," was the quiet answer, full of remorse and a deeper emotion Shikamaru was not familiar since he only had strategic missions rather than Naruto's deadly, bloody ones. His tone was... full of fear.  
  
"Baka, we all kill if we have to on missions. You would kill more since you're a jounin now." He answered brusquely, uncomfortable with Naruto's behavior. There had been enough conversations of death and killing in their many cloud-gazing evenings. Actually, it seemed that it was all they talked about lately. Konoha village had managed to retain its status as the powerhouse of the world, which made it a target for assassinations and such.  
  
"..."  
  
Naruto didn't answer again and Shikamaru looked critically over the usually boisterous spiky haired blond man-child. Although still hyperactive and annoying, Naruto was the best shinobi around with his undetectable speed and stealth. Naruto's once and only wardrobe of the ostentatious orange jump suit had been replaced by a more sensible black cloak, similar to the anbu uniform with a hood to cover his bright blond hair. However, his body posture was all wrong for cloud-gazing; stiff and tense, almost ready to spring to action should there be a need. Making eye contact with impossibly fathomless aquamarine eyes, Shikamaru was startled to see the proud shinobi turn away in shame.  
  
"I enjoyed it," Naruto whispered in a broken tone, his voice hoarse.  
  
Shikamaru froze, uncertain of today's weird meeting. The boys met frequently (more like Naruto welcomed himself to Shikamaru's presence) to discuss the outcomes of their respective missions, which usually resulted in Naruto's elated boasting, but today Naruto seemed to be in a disheartened mood.  
  
"Really, how troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath, fully knowing that Naruto would be able to hear him anyway with his animalistic sensitivity in hearing. "What happened?"  
  
"The ero sennin is mad at me, too," murmured Naruto as he used the palms of his eyes to cover his watery eyes.  
  
"Naruto. Don't be so bothersome and get over with it," demanded Shikamaru, annoyed and perhaps a little anxious to hear what had disturbed his friend to this extent. Naruto never lost composure over killing someone ever since the Orochimaru incident all those years ago.  
  
"It was a mission like any other Shikamaru. We were supposed to protect a stupid client. But the stupid client was a hoax, it had all been a trap," Naruto began hesitantly, somewhat fearing Shikamaru's reaction, but not surprised at the lack thereof.  
  
"Hnn... Most A-class missions these days target the jounins, anyway," Shikamaru shrugged as he began rolling his shoulders to get in a more comfortable position.  
  
Naruto continued to reminisnce about his mission, disregarding Shikamaru's comments as if he didn't hear them, his eyes glazed as he spoke tonelessly, "We were ambushed. Fifty kunais swarmed toward my teammates. I easily deflected them, but the client had knocked my teammates unconscious, using their trust in him to disarm them, while I had been ensuring that the kunais didn't reach their target, which had been us. I was furious, and I enjoyed ripping out his throat, watching his blood spurt onto the snow. His terror of his impending death as his eyes faded was exciting. It had been so easy..." At this, Naruto clenched his fists in frustration. "It was so fun, and the blood, it made me want more; it was so beautiful. The bloodlust was overwhelming. There were six shinobis in the snow, hidden by their white clothing... I saw them easily, and before I knew it, I had six hearts grasped in my hands, warm and still pumping although they were separated from its hosts. They all fell to their knees, locations disclosed by the blood spilling from their bodies. Humans have so much blood Shika and I delighted in bathing in it. For a moment, I think I understood Gaara's thirst for blood."  
  
"..." Shikamaru was stunned. He knew of Naruto's amazing powers, the Kyubi that allowed his friend to have limitless chakra and stamina. "Was it the..."  
  
A brief shake of Naruto's head contested his thoughts. "I couldn't feel the kyubi, Shika. It's fully integrated or something like that. At least, that's what the old hag says."  
  
"Hnn...," Shikamaru contemplated this new development, trying to figure out a way to consol Naruto and prevent the bloodlust from occurring again. Although Naruto was troublesome, he was still the one who had saved Shikamaru's own life a bothersome amount of times. He couldn't forsake his friend and let Naruto go on a killing rampage.  
  
"Shika... the only thing I recall was feeling another presence before I woke up in ero sennin's arms. It was strong and I truly wanted to defeat it and see more blood spilled. I saw crimson eyes with the pin-wheel swirl. I thought it was Sasuke and I hesitated. That hesitation would've killed my team and I, had the ero sennin not appeared."  
  
"Is that why he is angry with you?" Shikamaru asked gently, unwilling to see his friend crack under the strain.  
  
"Yeah... it seems that the ero sennin and the old hag have great expectations of me. And failing one mission would hamper their manipulations of my life. Seriously, you'd think they were my parents or something," Naruto managed to say with a wry smile, affection making its way into his eyes. "But it was strange. The moment the ero sennin arrived, the enemy... just disappeared, but it felt so familiar," Naruto trailed off, uncertainty clouding his eyes as he attempted to remember what had been disturbing him... other than his bloodlust.  
  
"Then you shouldn't worry about it for now, baka," Shikamaru reprimanded in a mocking voice. Naruto seemed to be coming out of his slump and honestly, Shikamaru was relieved. An emotional, needy Naruto would be exceedingly troublesome.  
  
"Ne... remember Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto suddenly inquired solemnly, realizing what the disturbance had been, which startled Shikamaru out of his reverie.  
  
"Not really. Didn't that oh so wonderful lady killer Sasuke manage to kill that missing nin?" Shikamaru answered sarcastically. Even through the years, some things never changed. Such as Ino's obsession with the vengeful freak and his own bothersome crush on her.  
  
Naruto shook his head as he turned to look at Shikamaru gravely, "He's alive."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um... I would've put translations for some words I used, but I figured that those who read fanfics would be able to understand them anyway.  
  
^^  
  
Thank s for reading. 


	2. Reminiscence

Bloodlust  
  
by: bubblytokki  
  
Rating: R  
  
Notes: To clarify, this story takes place approximately three years after Naruto kills Orochimaru. Tsunade is the fourth Hokage and Naruto has completed his training under Jiraiya's tutelage with startling prowess. Team seven never really reformed after the first chunnin examination and Kakashi is somewhat riddled with guilt concerning Naruto (although he won't appear until the next chapter). This story is in Shikamaru's point of view for now because it seems that even in his laziness, he is more aware of the events than most Konoha shinobis.  
  
Previously:  
  
"Ne... remember Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto suddenly inquired solemnly, realizing what the disturbance had been, which startled Shikamaru out of his reverie.  
  
"Not really. Didn't that oh so wonderful lady killer Sasuke manage to kill that missing nin?" Shikamaru answered sarcastically. Even through the years, some things never changed. Such as Ino's obsession with the vengeful freak and his own bothersome crush on her.  
  
Naruto shook his head as he turned to look at Shikamaru gravely, "He's alive."  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Two: Reminiscence  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Shikamaru muttered angrily. He still remembered the day Sasuke returned from his year and a half journey to exact his vengeance. The bitter tang of rejection still burned through Shikamaru's heart, recalling when he had finally gotten the nerve to ask Ino out, only to be rejected in light of Sasuke's wondrous victory. He glared at Naruto whose comment had revived the disappointing memories.  
  
"Seriously..." Naruto began hesitantly. "There's no one else with the capacity to use the Sharingan to that extent!"  
  
"Sasuke is capable... everyone in Konoha proclaims that he is the strongest shinobi! Naruto, why do you have to say stupid things like that?!" He bit out angrily as he stood up abruptly. "I don't want to talk about this. It's a waste of time." He started to walk away, frustrated with today's meeting. Nothing was going his way. It never really did to begin with.  
  
"Shika, shut up!" Naruto raged as he jumped to his feet.  
  
He stopped to glance at Naruto with cold eyes. "What do you want Naruto?"  
  
"I fought with Sasuke. I know exactly how strong his Sharingan is and you know how familiar I am with his chakra. It wasn't him! It was way stronger than him! There are no other Sharingan users Shika... who else could it be?!" Naruto yelled out.  
  
"How do you know it was the Sharingan anyway? It could've been Gaara for all I care. He has red eyes too!" He replied hotly. Chakra coiled around his body as violent rage begged to be released against Naruto, the cause of his current irritation.  
  
"There were freakin' pinwheels in his eyes! Gaara doesn't have pinwheels!" Naruto clarified bluntly. "Besides," he continued hesitantly, "it felt like back then...when he..."  
  
Shikamaru paused as he desperately searched in his memory of Sasuke's return half a year ago. He was human too and didn't pay attention to details as he was wont to regardless of his genius, due to the excruciating pain of Ino's rejection. *Had there been a body? * His thoughts swirled in a frenzied manner as he attempted to recall the proof of Sasuke's oh-so- wonderful accomplishment. He stilled as he realized, *shit, there was no proof, only the bastard's word. * He shook his head furiously.  
  
"Shika..." Naruto whispered, almost fearfully. "He's coming for me again."  
  
Shikamaru stared at Naruto in shock. Sometimes, in the dark moments of his life, which were frequent, he still recalled the mission to retrieve Naruto from Itachi's clutches. No one had expected Itachi to come for Naruto those years ago, right after Naruto had killed and ensured that Orochimaru was dead. In the midst of the celebration, everyone seemed to ignore Naruto regardless of his unbelievable triumph and Shikamaru could still see the tears of anguish spilling unheeded down Naruto's face at the outskirts of the village. Sasuke had stolen the limelight once again and Shikamaru had been the one to comfort Naruto, the shinobi who had put everything on the line to save a village that ignored him, perhaps, even his humanity. It seemed that regardless of Naruto's many sacrifices for the village, no one would acknowledge him except the surviving sennins. And then... he had come, Uchiha Itachi.  
  
Shikamaru shuddered as he remembered the Sharingan rendering him immobile, as he helplessly watched Itachi leisurely walk toward him. Itachi's face was stoic and cold, as if killing him was bothersome. Naruto had disappeared the moment Itachi arrived, and he had been angry at the desertion of someone he considered a friend, someone he had bothered to comfort. Itachi casually launched two kunai at Shikamaru's critical points and he had closed his eyes, waiting for death. But it never came. Shikamaru mentally flinched from the recollection of seeing Naruto's blood splatter on his face as Naruto blocked the kunais with his hands. Neither of them had thought to bring defensive weapons, slipping from their shinobi training the moment it mattered the most. Shikamaru recalled seeing Naruto's smile even as he bargained for Shikamaru's life. Naruto had agreed to accompany Itachi with his free will as long as Shikamaru would be left alive. Six long months had passed before Naruto was able to be retrieved. That in itself was a feat that had taken all of his brainpower, Jiraiya-sama's power, and Kakashi sensei's negotiation skills to save Naruto from Itachi. If Itachi was alive...then...Shikamaru cursed his lack of strength.  
  
"Shika...?" Naruto queried and Shikamaru shook his head clear of his memories.  
  
"Naruto... are you sure it was him?" He questioned seriously. * The Hokage would have to be told, and Kakashi sensei... * Shikamaru thought. He would do everything in his power to protect his one and only worthy friend.  
  
"Shika... don't bother them. Sasuke is keeping their hands full. They don't need to know," Naruto gently said, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"What the hell do you know?! If he comes for you again...," Shikamaru trailed off as he noticed Naruto's determined eyes.  
  
"I will kill him."  
  
Startled, Shikamaru scrutinized Naruto's bloodthirsty statement.  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
"Never mind... I'll see ya tomorrow all right?" Naruto said as he promptly disappeared. Shikamaru sighed as he blankly stared at where Naruto had been a moment before.  
  
"Tomorrow huh..."  
  
***  
  
"Naruto, you go in and retrieve Sasuke. Meet at point A. We will head off the Sound nins," Shikamaru ordered. It was so bothersome to lead his peers to save the snobby Sasuke, but it had been an order and orders could not be ignored.  
  
Naruto nodded in response and disappeared into the foliage. Shikamaru then planned on how to destroy the Sound nins without overexerting his team. Chouji had already eaten three soldier pills, and Shino looked exhausted, his bugs looked a bit smaller than they used to be. * This is so troublesome,* he thought as he sensed the approaching Sound nins. Quickly he analyzed the situation and selected a strategy in his brain.  
  
"Shino, create three clones with your bugs. Hide those spaced apart ten meters in three directions. Chouji, be ready to cluster the Sound nins to the center of that clearing," Shikamaru stated as he pointed to a clearing fifty meters ahead. "I'll set up a shadow trap and the split second they are caught..." he trailed off. He felt uneasy killing.  
  
"My bugs will then kill them immediately," Shino interjected emotionless.  
  
Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah...let's get this over with."  
  
Amazingly, his plan worked beyond his expectations. The Sound nins were terminated easily and the group swished through the trees to the rendezvous point. Even Shino was shocked to see the scene that greeted them.  
  
Blood was everywhere. No one had expected to see a bloodbath. It looked as if a bloody rain fell upon the section of the forest. Naruto stood in the midst of it, breathing heavily, but smothered in blood, his once blond hair, colored over with the brilliant red of fresh blood. Orochimaru was no where to be seen. Arms and legs hung from nearby branches, and small piles of human organs still emanated heat. Talking seemed out of the question and Shikamaru was at a loss, even with his brilliance, at what to do.  
  
Crimson eyes swiveled to gaze straight into Shikamaru's eyes and he stilled with bated breath, uncertain of whether he should attack or defend.  
  
"Shika....ma..." Naruto managed, before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.  
  
"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted as he rushed to catch the falling teammate.  
  
An exhausted wry smile, a pale comparison to Naruto's usual exuberant cockiness emerged from the nearly unconscious teammate.  
  
"I killed them all..." Naruto croaked out, pain lacing his voice as he continued. "Even... Orochimaru..." he managed before passing out.  
  
Shikamaru held in his gasp of surprise. Even he did not expect Naruto to be that strong. Sympathy graced his features as he gently stood up with Naruto in his arms.  
  
* You did well Naruto...*  
  
"Shikamaru," Shino interrupted, pointing at Sasuke's unconscious body hidden in the underbrush. "Sasuke has been retrieved. Let's return."  
  
Shikamaru nodded in response. Carefully hefting Naruto's body on his shoulder, he made his way back to Konoha village with his first mission as a chuunin completed successfully.  
  
"Shikamaru!!"  
  
"Shikamaru~~!"  
  
"SHIKAMARU!"  
  
Shikamaru bolted upright on his bed. "All right! I'm awake! Sheesh~" he muttered, disturbed by his recent dream/nightmare of the past.  
  
Carelessly, he wiped away subtle tears. Perhaps, it was during the battle against Orochimaru that Naruto first experienced his uncontrollable bloodlust, he mused as the clear details of the mission from years ago flooded his mind. Shrugging the troublesome thoughts from his head, he prepared for another day of patrolling the outskirts of Konoha village. * But first...* thought Shikamaru lazily, *it's cloud-gazing time. *  
  
~~~~~  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
Ookima: Thank you sooo much for reviewing...I love your stories... :) Anyways, I hope this chapter clarified the situation about Sasuke a little bit. This story is actually more about Shikamaru and Naruto's friendship and something more to come, rather than the rivalry portrayed in the anime/manga. Naruto is more accepting of being in Sasuke's shadow although, he is still resentful for it in this story.  
  
Kayoko: Thank you~! I like the fifth hokage and seeing her relationship in the manga with Naruto made me think that she would make a good mother- ish figure for Naruto. Especially since she believes he will be hokage one day. 


	3. If Only I Had Been Stronger

**Bloodlust**

by bubblytokki            

Chapter three

_If only I had been stronger..._

_~~~~~~_

_He's late_, Shikamaru thought absentmindedly.  He was lying on his back on a soft patch of blue-green grass, lazily observing the hazy clouds leisurely make their way across the evening sky.  Brilliant hues of red and orange blended to create a landscape any painter would die to be able to imitate.  A gentle breeze tickled his nose and he repressed the urge to sneeze.  It was bothersome to expend energy that way.  He thoughtfully chewed on a sheaf of what, contemplating nothing and dwelling in the sweet and rare moment of absolute silence.  

Seconds ticked by, and then minutes, and then a brilliant array of glittering stars danced upon the velvet blanket of the night sky.  Shikamaru shivered and spat out the sheaf of wheat he had been chewing on for hours.  

_That idiot better show up_, Shikamaru frowned, disgruntled.  For Naruto was never late, it just wasn't his ninja way.  He froze as a shadow moved along the edges of his eyes.  Someone was here... someone who was limping badly and if anything, smelled of blood.  Shikamaru threw himself up to his feet.

"Naruto?" he queried almost fearfully.  Naruto never got hurt.  He was just too fast for anyone to actually do any damage on him.  _Soo__... what the hell happened then?_

Naruto limped into view, a mangled grin on his face.  "Gomen, Shika... I'm late..."  

Upon closer inspection, Shikamaru noted that the blood was dry, but Naruto's clothes were mangled.  Wisps of black cloth hung at the tears and rips revealing quite a bit of Naruto's skin.  There was blood caked on Naruto's hand and if anything... the blood hadn't been Naruto's and that was enough for Shikamaru.  

"You look like shit," he commented dryly, avoiding the clumsy punch.  Naruto fell on top of him, unable to maintain enough strength to stand.  "Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked urgently as he gently shook his friend.  This was one of the few times he had seen Naruto lose so much composure.  He felt something wet his upper body.  The cocky bastard was... crying?  He didn't move as Naruto clung to him as if he was a lifesaving buoy.  A rare expression of sympathy flitted across Shikamaru's face as he gently patted Naruto.  He would learn about what happened in time.  

"Oy..."

"..." 

He patted Naruto's back awkwardly.  He knew that Naruto didn't have anyone to really call family.  Sure, there was the Hokage, Jiraiya sama, and perhaps Iruka sensei as well.  But Naruto really didn't have any siblings to tousle with.  _Perhaps that's what I am... his brother,_ thought Shikamaru, allowing concern to show in his gaze as he looked upon the mess that was Naruto.  

"_Itachi_..." a barely discernable voice rasped at his chest.  

Shikamaru's eyes widened in response, _No way... if that was the case..._ he tightened his hold on Naruto.  He would not lose his friend again.  

_It had been the night of their return from the battle with Orochimaru.  Shikamaru had been despondent on the pointlessness of his crush on Ino as he watched her run to Sasuke's prone body.  In that particular night, Naruto had been unable to maintain his smile because no matter how hard he strived to prove his worth to the village, it seemed to be all in vain.  Especially when Sasuke, who had been a missing nin when he deflected to Orochimaru, was welcomed back with fireworks and praise whereas Naruto, who had sacrificed himself for the good of the village more times than he, the brilliant genius could count, received nothing.  No praise, no compliments, no looks of adoration, absolutely nothing._

_No one had really paid attention to them, Shikamaru thought painfully.  No one except the Hokage rushed to their side, concern marring her beauty.  The focus was on that bastard who they had risked life and limb to retrieve. And no one had thanked them.  _

_ Naruto had lost consciousness when they had arrived home.  Shikamaru had carried him out of loyalty and perhaps understanding, knowing deep inside that it would turn out like this.  Amazingly, Naruto regained consciousness in a few hours and if Shikamaru wasn't as observant as he was, he would've missed the pained gaze Naruto threw at the adoring crowd centered on Sasuke.  _

_He offered to Naruto that they go star gazing that night, reaching out to someone else for the first time.  He had allowed... no requested someone to bother him during his most sanctified times of quiet relaxation.  Strangely, he didn't regret it and was relieved when Naruto hesitantly nodded.  They retreated silently, for if they made noise, someone would silence them abruptly.  _

_Shikamaru led them to his not so secret cloud-gazing spot near the training grounds where he knew Naruto took his genin examination.  He ignored Naruto's glance at the three wooden poles and led him deeper into the forest, stopping at a small clearing where there was an opening between the trees, allowing a perfect view of the sky.  Gesturing for Naruto to lie down, he preceded to do the same, feeling relieved as his body made contact with the soft grass.  He heard rather than saw Naruto sigh as they both gazed blindly at the shimmering lights far above them.  _

_"Ne... Shika..." a soft, vulnerable voice interjected.  Shikamaru refrained from turning his head.  Naruto was out of character, depressed, and unable to hold that annoying cocky smile.  It was strange hearing him like this.    _

_"What..?"_

_"Are we really unnecessary?" this Naruto was subdued, and reflective.  It was strange, and Shikamaru was hard-pressed not to yell at him to be normal again.  "Ne... I **killed** to save Sasuke.  Even if that weird snake guy was evil and all, I felt something rush through me when I killed him.  It ... it was **fun**_..._"_

_Shikamaru looked at the stars and softly answered, "It's all a part of being a shinobi, Naruto..."_

_Naruto shook his head adamantly, confusion and pain marring his genki countenance.  "That's not it Shikamaru... remember Gaara?  How he craved blood?  It was something like that.  Where I just wanted to see blood rain..."_

_"..."_

_ There was a soft rustle, and Shikamaru wondered why he didn't feel the breeze.  He looked over at Naruto lazily and was surprised to see him tense and on his feet.  'What the hell?'_

_A stoic voice intruded coolly, "Naruto... "_

_"Who are you?!" A frantic Naruto demanded.  Shikamaru jumped to his feet to face the stealthy perpetuator.  'Sasuke?  No... He looks older... shit...'_

_"You know who I am Naruto..." _

_"Why did you come again?  Leave me alone!"_

_"You will come with me..." this voice was seductive, enticing and Shikamaru shuddered._

_"Shika... don't look into his eyes!" Naruto yelled out, fear sharpening his voice.  _

_The Sasuke look-a-like reflectively gazed at Naruto and then straight at him.  Averting his eyes as soon as he could, Shikamaru shivered.  This guy... was creepy.  _

_Before they could respond, he felt a cool kunai against his neck.  'When did he move?!'_

_He felt Naruto's apprehensive eyes on him rather than saw, as he strove not to swallow the sudden knot at the back of his throat, afraid to be cut.  'Why didn't we bring any weapons?!  Not that it would do any good...'_

_There was a strange dialogue going on between Naruto and the strange person holding Shikamaru's life in his hand.  It was garbled, and in his panicked state, he couldn't make out the words.  _

_"All right... I'll go with you, on the condition that you don't harm Shika... that person you are holding..."_

_Shikamaru's eyes opened in shock.  'Naruto!'  The kunai was removed as the stranger nodded in acquiescence.  The Sasuke look-a-like grabbed Naruto's wrist and they both disappeared, while he stood shaken, knowing that Naruto was doomed.     _

_..._

_It had been months before Naruto was retrieved.  The Hokage had been angry, disappointed in the village and almost resigned from her position.  She was desperate to learn anything about Naruto's whereabouts.  Even the great Jiraiya halted his writing spree to search for his precious second student.  The Hokage had suppressed the information of Naruto missing while Jiraiya and a few others, surprisingly even Ebisu sensei, pursued Itachi.  Time was of the essence and when they had succeeded, Naruto returned changed.  _

_He didn't smile that easy-going smile except for a select few.  Shadows darkened his normally bright dancing cerulean eyes... and he had a serious expression that didn't belong on his face.  _

_Shikamaru had embraced his friend when he saw him walking up the road to Konoha village.  He had volunteered to watch the entry to the village to wait for Naruto.  He wanted to be the first to welcome the friend who was willing to die for him.  Naruto had smiled tremulously, relieved to see Shikamaru alive, but it wasn't the same blinding cocky smile.  He saw shadows that shouldn't have been in those once dancing eyes.  The dullness that greeted him was depressing and it was then that Shikamaru decided that he would be Naruto's constant friend to bring out those constant smiles.    _

_Naruto's transition back into normality was difficult to say the least.  He rarely if ever displayed the blinding smile and became withdrawn... quiet.  Shikamaru had been driven to make a fool out of himself... something that was really bothersome to even crack a smile out of him.  _

Naruto tugged on his shirt, as if he was trying to get free.  Shikamaru frowned as he was startled out of his thoughts and noticed the netting on his clothes was caught on Naruto's bracelet.  Naruto pulled some more.  _He's really going to rip my shirt if he continues to do that_... Shikamaru stopped Naruto's fumbling as he skillfully removed the offending netting.  

"Ahh... gomen..." There was a slight sniffle and the gross sound of Naruto inhaling his snot.  

"Disgusting..."

"Ehehehe.."

"Oy... Naruto... if it happens again...  if he returns like last time, I'd rather die," Shikamaru said seriously, staring into Naruto's eyes.  He couldn't live with himself if Naruto sacrificed himself a second time.  

"..."  He frowned as Naruto turned away, mumbling incoherently.  

A disturbingly familiar cold drawl cut the tranquility, rendering both shinobis motionless, "Then I suppose, Nara Shikamaru kun, it's a good day for you to die."

~~~~

Uah... another chapter is finally out... I thought I wouldn't be able to keep updating because time was soo chaotic..

Response to reviewers (note... from now on, I will only respond to signed reviewers):

Shadow Eclipse-thank you very much for reviewing.. I'm glad you like the story.. ^^

RuByMoOn17-teehee... hope you like this chapter!

Ravens Quill- Wow... thanks for your comments and I hope you will continue to read my story

(If I missed anyone.. I apologize.. ^^;;;)

  


End file.
